Killing me softly
by draco-valmont-lover
Summary: After Ron and Hermione break up, Hernione finds comfort and more at the last person she thought she would. When some people find out about it they're not too happy and Hermione is torn between staying togetherwith her beloved or saving hislife.DHG pl.R
1. Default Chapter

There, He was doing it again. It drove him mad; all this staring, spacing out all the time just because of that mudblood, damn it; he couldn't even say it anymore! Still, he couldn't lay his eyes off her. Curly smooth hair, perfectly curved body, little sweet nose, voluptuous lips and most of all warm chocolaty eyes.  
  
He watched her get up from her seat and walk gracefully towards the doors of the great hall, although something about her was disturbing, she looked upset. Ron and Harry were frowning and they followed her out.  
  
"I wonder what's on her mind..." Draco muttered under his breath. "What did you say sweetie pumps?" Pansy asked while yawning, "you weren't with us tonight... watching the gryffindor table. Are you planning something against Potter?" "Yeah, yeah..." Draco hushed her, and went back to talking with his alleged slytherin friends.  
  
Later on in gryffindor common room an ocean spilled out of Hermione's eyes while Harry was trying to calm her down and Ron was spitting out as many apologies as he could. "I'm truly sorry Hermione! Really!" "Why did you have to?! Am I boring you?" Harry became quite terrified by the fire in her eyes, she really looked angry. And so she was, but not only that- she was hurt.  
  
'How could he do this to me?' She thought, with all her care and love, he spat her right in the face. She always did the best she could to please him. Well, obviously that wasn't enough.  
  
And that's when she came to her decision- "Ron, I can't keep going on like that, I will never be able to forgive you and we were quite in the dirt lately... I think we should break up". "What?!" Ron was shocked, he was so sorry he went with that stupid hufflepuff Hannah Abbot in the first place, now his girlfriend was breaking up with him for a one night of quick satisfaction...  
  
His mind started wandering and he started thinking about many things, the last thing he wanted right now was to deal with Hermione.  
  
After the blur of his daydreaming faded, he found Hermione frowning at him, with tears in her eyes. "Well, I don't know what to say," he blurted out "I'm pretty shocked Hermione, I plead you to change your mind about this!" "I'm sorry Ron, but I just can't get hurt like this anymore" Hermione turned around and climbed up the stairs to the girls dormitories.  
  
That night, Draco couldn't sleep, he knew something was wrong with Hermione, he felt it. He planned on finding out what happened to her tomorrow when finally sleep came over him and he embraced it willingly.  
  
The next day came with cheers and excitement. Everybody was nervous about today for it was going to be the most important match of the year- Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Draco woke up, hot and sweaty. A shiver climbed up his spine, he dreamed about _her_ again.  
  
Then the match came to his mind and he was disappointed that he had to cancel checking on Hermione. 'Well then... might as well change and go have a quick breakfast before the warm up practice for today' he thought to himself so he had a short shower, grabbed a snack in the great hall and made out for the pitch.  
  
On his way out he caught a glimpse of Dark colored hair and he bet he heard a bit of crying too. Before he knew it, he was running, trying to keep up with her, she was a rather fast runner.  
  
By the time she stopped he realized they were right next to the forbidden forest and she sat down on a log.  
  
"Granger" he said sneering, "you've got something on your sleeve, I reckon it's your heart", "leave me alone Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for fighting now, besides, I need to think" Hermione squeaked while letting out a small sob "careful, careful my little Granger, you wouldn't want to get _too_ sentimental on me. After all, I'm not a shoulder to cry on. Why I'd say that Weasel hurt you, am I right?"  
  
Actually, he felt like _he_ hurt her by saying that and he didn't like it, although he knew he couldn't give himself away by acting as if he cared, he did! So he had to say something, at least to smoothen out a bit of the roughness from what he said. "It's alright Granger I'm not here for a fight anyways..." "Then what _are_ you here for? I mean, we usually don't have soul to soul conversations". "What are you doing here Malfoy? Go stick your nose some place else, you're not wanted here" Harry suddenly interrupted, and slowly raised his fist. He saw them talking on his way to practice and felt he had to protect Hermione, especially now when she was so vulnerable.  
  
"Easy easy Potter, you know you don't have to be so protective about Granger, she can take care of herself... oh and thank you for the permission, I will go stick my nose, by your girlfriend if you don't mind. Too bad it's not _really_ going to be my nose that I will stick..."  
  
Harry was so furious you almost saw the steam coming out of his ears. "Just Fuck off!" is all he could say. Draco didn't take any notice to Harry's dangerous fist waving and his dirty language, and just said politely "Good bye Granger, you for the nice chat we had and the explanation will have to wait for later".  
  
'Oh Merlin! The practice! How could he forget everything all of a sudden? Montigiu was going to kill him!' Draco took off to the pitch as fast as he could.  
  
"You alright Hermione?" asked Harry worriedly "Yes I'm fine thank you, but I guess that Malfoy was actually right about the part that you could loosen up a bit about me, I _can_ look after myself." "Well, you're right, but I saw you with him looking so hurt and I couldn't just keep on walking like nothing happened, especially after Ron yesterday".  
  
"Alright.. Wait, you have to go to practice! Hurry up and good luck at the game!" Hermione pushed Harry away and he stumbled a little. "Why, aren't you coming?" Harry asked somewhat surprised. "No, I want some privacy to think over things, and while everyone is at the pitch cheering is the best time because the castle is isolated" "Fine! Feel better then. See you later." Harry was disappointed, Hermione never missed games unless she really had to, and Harry had counted on her to come. But there was nothing he could do about it so he started walking away hastily, but trying to not seem so, that Hermione won't notice.  
  
Hermione watched Harry drifting away in the fog of the day and felt a bit melancholic so she decided to take a stroll and maybe hop off to the library later.  
  
Suddenly a thought came to her 'I wonder what Malfoy wanted to tell me' and she gasped 'this is Malfoy! What am I thinking?? The biggest ferret I know and I want to hear why he came after me? God Hermione, you've really changed over the year...'  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Ron were getting ready for the match, and talked about the incident with Hermione.  
  
"You're my best friend mate, but I guess you do deserve it, you shouldn't have cheated on her. Lately you've been taking her too much for granted" Harry said. "I know, I know but I was getting bored...it's been almost a year and we haven't done anything yet", "Ron, don't be so selfish! Ginny and I are already together for quite some time and we don't do anything more than kissing, yet you don't see me fooling around with every girl I meet. I'm waiting until she's ready and it's going to be much better than hooking up with some slut for a night" "hey don't exaggerate, Hannah's not some slut, you know her too!"  
  
"Don't be a smart ass, you know what I meant" "yeah, I'm sorry mate, I guess you're right. The game is beginning let's go" and they came out of the changing rooms.  
  
"Angelina Johnson has the quaffle, she passes to Alicia Spinnet, and... 10 points to gryffindor! That's my girlfriend!" "Thomas!" shouted prof. McGonagall.  
  
The game went quite well to gryffindor, as usual, and slytherin didn't have many expectations but Draco really made an effort in watching the snitch. He felt like he had to prove something, to someone, and he thought he knew who it was.  
  
Too bad that that designated person wasn't there, but reading a thick book in the library and on the way thinking about the hard matters in life.  
  
Surprisingly, Draco caught sight of a gold spot flickering around the pitch, and he noticed Harry didn't see it. At first he slowly drifted towards the direction, as if searching normally, and then he took a dive and quickly sped to reach the snitch. Harry quickly noticed what was going on and followed Draco as fast as he could, but he was too late- Draco had already clutched the golden ball in his hands and the game was over.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it, after so long he had caught the snitch and he was proud at the thought that his team won just because of him.  
  
Everyone from slytherin rushed down to the lawn and leaped at him. There was no girl from his house that hadn't kissed him that day, and even some of the boys did.  
  
Hermione watched people come in the common room with disappointed faces, and she knew how the game ended immediately.  
  
Finally, Harry and Ron entered the room and they looked like their faces were soaked. "Did it go that bad??" Hermione asked. She had never seen them like that after a match, even when they had lost. "It wasn't even a close fight, he just dove in and caught the snitch, and I didn't notice" "Never mind Harry, you'll win next time! I bet it was just rough luck- and those opportunities don't come twice. In the end the better one wins"  
  
Ron looked at her oddly "Wow, you suddenly became a real pro in quidditch, Hermione" "No, I just read a book about seekers in the library, you know me, I read every book I find" "I know, that's why it's funny you'll be reading about something interesting like quidditch!" "You bastard!"  
  
It was funny, and she was happy about it, but even after their aching break up, Hermione and Ron stayed on good terms. They had a very unique relationship- and even if their romantic one was over it didn't mean they didn't keep on being best friends.  
  
And with all that, Hermione had in a queer way, someone else on her mind that moment, and there was no way she would tell who it was.  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked it, don't worry it's not gonna be all boring in the next chapters... there is going to be R . This chapter was just for the developing of the characters. Please review and keep on reading the next chappies!! 


	2. getting closer

A/N: Hi! It's my first fic so I got really excited with a review... anyway thanks Kais Devil and I did write in paragraphs just that it came out in one piece in the preview but I thought it would change on the site. Well ill try to fix it. Here's the next chapter:

Days went by, and Hermione hadn't noticed that someone was watching closely every step she took.

"Potter! 5 points off gryffindor for chattering in class!" as usual, Snape took advantage of every opportunity for taking points from Harry, making up silly rules.

Hermione was so fed up of it, being a gryffindor really blows your chances at being any good to Snape, and she wanted to give an end to the situation"

"Professor Snape, as you divided us into pairs for the potions, Harry had to speak with Neville so he would know what he was doing and the potion won't go wrong. Surely you wouldn't expect Neville to read his mind!", "As _I _am the teacher in this class, I have every right to expect what ever I want from my students, Ms. Granger, 5 points from gryffindor for acting rude and another 5 for doubting my position. And now- silence!"

All the Slytherins sneered at Hermione, and she was surprised to find that Draco wasn't. He just glared at her in amusement.

"What are you looking so hungry at, Granger?" "Just your ass darling, it makes me drool" Hermione said sarcastically, but a twitching feeling inside told her it was a bit true...

When class ended, everyone was relieved and went to prepare for dinner. Hermione wanted to check something in the library first, so she told Harry and Ron to wait for her in the common room. "All right, but don't take too long!" the said.

While she was buried in a book, Hermione felt someone tap on her back. She watched up, and saw no one was there, so she kept on reading.

After a moment, there was another tap. "Oh bug off, will you?" "I still owe you an explanation, and I'm sure you wouldn't miss another drooling look at my butt"

"You're so full of yourself! But, whatever, tell me the reason of you coming after me the other day."

"Well Granger, I must say you have changed over the years, especially over this summer. You are much more... Feminine" He said while raising his head up but lowering his gaze, so he could catch a glimpse of her cleavage without looking suspicious.

"What are you saying Draco? That you are interested in me because I'm hotter?"

"No...you are more mature and a bit less of the know-it-all you were, but I don't really _know _you, and... I would like to "

"Well at least this is progress, we are finally having a civilized conversation without having the word "mudblood" pop in. By the way, I noticed you haven't said it for a long time"

"Are you missing it? I can thread it in once I a while if you want me to, mudblood!"

Hermione laughed and she was surprised that he was actually being funny with her.

"This is so unmalfoyish of you", "Why? You think I can't be nice just because I was mean to you? I do have friends, you know"

Hermione looked at him with a funny expression on her face and he knew exactly what she was thinking, "You don't know my friends at all so don't judge them! Maybe they are not sophisticated enough for you, as your friends are the peak of intelligence.

"I didn't say anything! And don't you dare mock Harry and Ron! We maybe have managed a pleasant chat, but we aren't friends yet!" Hermione said angrily, and stormed out of the library.

"Damn her!" Draco said, and when everyone raised his or her heads to look at him, he noticed he had said it aloud. "What'r you all staring at?!"

He said, and stormed out as well.

"Finally! Hermione, you took ages!" "Sorry guys, I guess I lost myself in the book" she didn't want to get into details because she knew that Harry and Ron will get all protective and it annoyed her.

"O.k. let's go to dinner, I'm famished!" Hermione said, and they all made out for the great hall.

When the golden trio entered, Hermione quickly caught gaze of Draco, who looked back at her with a blank expression.

She didn't know if he was angry with her or not, but she wanted to apologize. They had started nice and it would be a much more pleasant year if they will be on good terms, so she decided to send a note later, asking him for a walk by the lake to straighten things out again.

"Hermione, are you alright? You look disturbed" Harry asked. "Oh no, I was just thinking about the potions essay we have to do for next week" "relax Hermione, you've got loads of time to finish it". Hermione didn't answer him and kept on munching on her roast.

Draco watched her all night and thought- 'she's in for a surprise'

After dinner, Hermione strolled along after Harry and Ron who were talking about quidditch, and suddenly she felt a hand grab her by the waist and pull her to a dark corner.

"Listen- _no one _storms out on me!" Draco said firmly to Hermione while

pinning her to the wall. "Wanna watch me do it again, **Malfoy**?" she said

angrily, "No, I don't, but I wanna do this" and he pulled her in for a deep

kiss.

Hermione didn't know what to do, but when she felt his warm tongue on her lips trying to get into her mouth, they parted almost instinctively. As he was swirling inside her mouth she decided to dare and stuck her tongue in his mouth as well.

His taste was so sweet and she couldn't get enough of it, but at last Draco broke apart from her and said "It's late, I have to go" Hermione was a little surprised, but before she managed to say anything he was gone.

When Hermione reached the common room, Ron was frowning, and he said: "Hermione! Where the hell have you been?! The moment we got to the common room we realized you disappeared!" Ron said almost shouting. "Umm... I had to go to the library. Anyways, what's it to you??" "I, I mean, _we_ were worrying" He said, "You shouldn't just go wandering about without telling us!"

"Well I think I have the right to decide for myself if I may _wander about_! Good night Harry I'm going to bed" said Hermione and rushed up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

After she left, Harry and Ron continued to talk about her: "I don't know what to do with her mate, she's just distancing from us and every time I ask her something she flips out! She's keeping secrets from us too, I'm sure of it", "Ron, I don't know what's going on with her, but I don't think being suspicious and questioning her all the time will solve it. It can only get worse that way, so maybe she just needs some time alone" Harry said, patting Ron's back. "I think I'm going to bed too, are you coming?" "No, I need to think a little", "Good night, then" Harry said, "Night" Ron answered grumpily.

At night, Hermione decided she was totally fed up with Ron, and wasn't going to talk to him anymore. She had a very disturbed sleep, and when she woke up the next morning, she didn't have the strength to get out of bed.

"Oh get up, you lazy rat! You'll miss breakfast Hermione!" Parvati shouted. "It's o.k. I'm coming in a minute" Hermione answered her sleepily, and got up with a groan. She didn't bother to get dressed properly or fix her hair, so she hoped not to bump into Draco.

In the meanwhile, Draco was doing entirely the opposite and prepared himself especially for another meeting and, hopefully, a kiss with Hermione.

When he got to the Slytherin common room he heard a familiar and bothering voice talking to him: "Oooh Dracipoo, Have you pampered yourself up all for me??" Pansy said, playing with a curl in her hair.

"I'm dearly sorry Honey, but I would never 'pamper myself up' all for you" He sneered at her. Pansy answered with a threatening but wheezy voice, "You'll see! Some day I will become Mrs. Draco Malfoy and you can't do anything to prevent it!" Draco lost his temper and said, "You can shove that Mrs. Draco Malfoy of yours wherever you want! I just don't give a damn!!" then, he left quickly, pushing things and letting them drop purposely on his way.

He was so angry he didn't watch where he was going, and suddenly he bumped into something, witch turned out to be someone. It was Hermione.

"Ouch!" "Watch where you're going! Granger?? What are you doing here?" "Going to breakfast! I suppose you are too" "Well, yes, I am but, actually I'm not so hungry anymore..." there was an awkward silence suddenly, they both knew what they wanted to do, but neither of them had the guts.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you then..." Hermione said lowering her look to the floor. "Wait! Granger, I mean, Hermione" Hermione was shocked. He said her name! She glared at him with surprise and at once she felt cheered up.

"Then...do you propose we take a walk by the lake?" she asked, now that he said her name she close to him, and she planned to get much closer in their walk..."All right. Let's go then"

While they walked Hermione told Draco about Ron from the summer until now, and that she had come to a conclusion that she doesn't want to be in contact with someone who hurt her like he did.

"I think you are right and you shouldn't keep letting him play you" He said, and smiled at her. His perfect mouth and lazy eyes made her want to melt on the spot, and she couldn't take it any more.

She gazed into his eyes and got closer to his face without saying a word, listening to his heavy breathing and scenting him, and then she drew him into a kiss. It was the best kiss in her life; she closed her eyes and groaned as she felt his warm tongue touching hers.

After a while of kissing, they decided to get back to the school and on the way they met Harry, Ron and Ginny.


End file.
